A nail shooter is used for shooting a nail into a corresponding material to get the material fixed, connected, etc. The prior nail shooters are mainly driven by electricity, pneumaticity, combustion, explosion, etc.
Wherein an electric nail shooter needs to be powered by an external power supply, and therefore it can only be used in a place where there is a power supply and needs to be connected with a power line. It is disadvantageous in that it cannot be used in a place where no electricity is available or there is a power failure.
While a traditional pneumatic nail shooter needs an air compressor to provide a high-pressure gas for it. Since the air compressor can only work with a power supply, it cannot likewise work in a place where no electricity is available or there is a power failure. Besides, the air compressor works with an especially loud noise, which will result in noise pollution.
In Utility Model Patent Number ZL200320118911.1 is publicly disclosed a nail shooter that shoots under action of a piston driven by gas combustion in an internal furnace. It is disadvantageous in that it needs to use combustible gas, which involves a great safety hazard (e.g. fire and explosion) and has a high cost.
In Invention Patent Number ZL 94104976.0 is publicly disclosed a nail shooter that shoots under action of a piston driven by powder explosion. It is disadvantageous in that it needs to use an explosive—powder, which involves an even greater safety hazard and may become an illegal weapon.